1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a carrier composition for various soaps and detergents which is a solid cake at room temperature, but which can be dispensed from the solid cake by means of a wet sponge or cloth rubbed on the surface of the cake. A controlled amount of the cake, along with its soaps and detergents, dissolves on the wet sponge or cloth, and can then be transferred to the surface to be washed, such as a soiled dish or shirt collar.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following patents disclose various cleaning compositions:
______________________________________ Patent Number Inventor/Owner Date ______________________________________ 3,949,137 Akrongold et al 1976 4,064,061 Henry/Magi-Cloth 1977 4,129,514 Caffarel/Rhone-Poulenc 1978 4,203,857 Dugan/Colgate-Palmolive 1980 4,207,198 Kenkare/Colgate-Palmolive 1980 4,448,704 Barby et al/Lever 1984 4,613,446 Magyar/Pennzoil 1986 4,615,819 Leng et al/Lever 1986 4,861,508 Wegener et al/Henkel 1989 ______________________________________
Akrongold et al describes a gel-impregnated sponge, apparently used for bathing. Dugan is directed to a detergent-scrubber article which is impregnated with solid detergent. Suggested uses include washing dishes (Col. 13, ln. 48-54). Magyar's cleaning pads are used for whitewall tires, vinyl tops & trims, bumpers and other auto surfaces.
Leng et al discloses a detergent gel composition especially suitable for washing dishes. The gel is said to be more "aesthetically attractive" than opaque pastes based on ABS which are conventional dishwashing products in areas such as Turkey and the Middle and Far East (Col. 4, ln. 40-45). The product is apparently first dissolved in water (Example 27) when used for dishwashing. It is not clear how the opaque pastes are normally used in dishwashing.
None of the above patents appear to disclose a solid cake carrier/detergent composition. The concept of a solid paste dishwashing product is mentioned generally in Leng et al, but no solid cake composition like applicant's appears to be described.